Undying Love
by hungergamesfangirlCx
Summary: 3 years after the rebellion Katniss and Peeta are married. Peeta wants children and Katniss does too, but she's afraid. Then Gale moves back to District Twelve. will Katniss have children or is Gale trying to get her away from Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I wake up seeking for Peeta's warmth, only to find a cold empty space. He has Probably gone to his art room or the bakery. I sit up in bed reminding myself that the rebellion happened 3 years ago. No more Hunger Games, no more people starving, now everyone is happy. I miss my little duck. She was so young, she still had so much to live for. I push the thought away. i get up and get dressed. The kitchen smells of bread and cheese. I see a plate of cheese buns on the table. Mmm my favorite. I grab a few and head out the door.

District Twelve is not the poor, starving district i knew three years ago. It is now a town bustling with people and kids. I keep walking until i get to the old fence. The fence that once kept the people of District 12 out of the woods is now torn down. I walk over it step into the woods. I take in the scenery and air of my old place where i used to hunt illegally for my family. I stand there for a while and then start hiking to the lake. The lake brings back so many memories of me and my father. The days we spent fishing, hunting, gathering Katniss roots and Primroses. Just the sight of the lake and Primroses bring tears to my eyes. I sit on the green grass and take deep breaths. Suddenly i remember Peeta. He must be worried sick!

I get up and start to walk back when i bump into someone. "Hi Catnip." he says. "Gale?" I squeak out. I haven't seen him in a year sense he decided to move to District two. He wraps his arms around me and says, " I missed you so much." I'm about to say the same thing when i realize i have to get home, to Peeta. "Gale I have to go." I don't dare tell him Peeta and i live together now. I break away from his hug and walk to the fence. I hear footsteps behind me, but i keep walking. I open the door to the house i share with Peeta in the victors village. "Peeta?" I call out. i walk to the kitchen but hes not there. Two strong arms wrap around my waist and i hear his voice, "Katniss where have you been? I got so worried." I turn around and look into his blue eyes. "I went for a walk in the woods." I say. He pulls me into a hug and I bury my head into his chest and take in the smell of bread. "Peeta, I... i saw Gale, in the woods." "Really? i thought he was in District two." He says. I think back two years ago during the victory tour when I had told Peeta i kissed Gale. He looked so hurt and heart broken when i had told him. "I thought so too, until i bumped into him on my way back." I tell him. Peeta and i are married now. Haymitch is still drunk and Effie, well Effie is Effie.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asks.

"No i only had a cheese bun for breakfast."

He kisses me lightly on the lips and begins to make us lunch. As he begins i walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I think back to our wedding day. Effie helped us plan everything. My old prep team had worked their magic on me. When it was time to put on my dress Octavia said, " Katniss, before the Quarter Quell, Cinna made you a special wedding dress." She opened a closet and inside i saw the most beautiful dress. It was a white strapless dress with orange streaks. Sense my father had died years ago in the mining accident i asked Haymitch to walk me down the aisle. It was the happiest day of my life. I know Peeta wants children, I want children but i'm afraid.  
"Katniss?" Peeta calls from the kitchen. I sit down and begin to eat. When we finish eating Peeta and i go sit on the couh and turn on the television. I snuggle up agains him, my head resting on his chest, feeling his chest rise up and down, then i fall asleep.

I hear someone knocking on the door and then Peeta gets up. He opens the door and i hear his voice. "Katniss? Ohh its just you. What are you doing here? Where's Katniss?" Gale asks.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. this is my first fanfic. leave reviews please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Katniss, it's for you!" Peeta calls. I get up and walk over to the door. It's Gale. Great what does he want now? "Oh, hi Gale." I say casually. "Katniss can I talk to you?' he asks. I don't really want to talk to Gale, but I need to find out why he came back. 'Peeta, Gale and I are gonna go talk outside. I give him a quick kiss and head out the door.

"So Gale, why did you come back to District Twelve?" I ask. "I grew up here, and I missed you." He drops his gaze to the ground. "Really?" Is all I can think of saying. He takes my face in his hands and says, "Really Catnip." He leans forward and kisses me. I break away from his grasp and slap him. "Gale! I'm married now!" I shout. He looks surprised and then angry. I'm about to get up and run inside when he pins me on the ground. "It doesn't matter if you married him! I know you still love me!' He shouts. I try to get away from him, but every time I try to he tightens his grasp on my wrists. "Gale! Your hurting me!" I cry. He tries to give me another kiss but I shake my head away from him. "Peeta! Peeta!" I cry out for help. The door slams open and Peeta runs out and tackles Gale. Peeta and Gale are in a fist fight now. "Haymitch! Help!" I yell out. He opens the door of his house and runs across the lawn.

Gale is about to punch Haymitch, but Peeta tackles him. Haymitch grabs Gale and drags him across the lawn to one of the other houses in the Victors Village. Haymitch locks him in as he yells absurd things at Peeta. As we head back into the house I see that his nose is bleeding out and his eye is turning a dark shade of purple. "Peeta are okay?" I sob examining his face. "Don't worry Katniss, I'll be okay." He says. I hear someone knock on the door. I turn the door knob and open the door. "Mom?" I say. I'm surprised to see it's my mother. I haven't seen her sense they day Peeta and I got married. "Oh my gosh what happened to Peeta?!" She walks over to him and examines his face. I close the door and walk over to her. "Gale, that's what happened!" I shout. She makes Peeta sit down while she cleans his face. She puts something on his face and finishes up. "Is he going to be okay mom?" I ask nervously. "Good news is, nothings broken. Bad news is he's going to have a black eye for a week or so." I run over to Peeta and hug him. He hugs me even tighter and then I speak up. "Mom when did you get here?" I ask "Oh I just got here. I was heading toward the hospital when I heard Gale shouting absurd things." She says.

"Will you be staying Mrs. Everdeen?" Peeta asks. "Oh no I won't be staying. I have to go to the hospital to work the night shifts." She says. "Goodbye Katniss. Take care Peeta." She grabs her stuff and heads out the door. We sit there in silenc for a while and then Peeta says, "I'm going to bed." He gets up and I follow behind. I unbraid my hair and put on my pajamas. I snuggle under the covers and Peeta joins me a few minutes later. He wraps his strong, muscular arms around me and I fall asleep.

"Katniss! Wake up!" I hear Peeta's voice break into my nightmare. "Shh it's ok, I'm right here Katniss." He pulls me into a stronger hug and I snuggle up against his chest, soaking hisshirt with my salty tears.

**(That's it for chapter 2! Please leave reviews. What did you think of Gale. Should I add more of him in?) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes flutter open and I see sunlight coming in through the open window. "Peeta?" I suddenly remember my previous nightmare. Gale was stabbing Peeta with a knife and I couldn't save him. I begin to cry again and I hear Peeta coming up the stairs. "Katniss are you okay?" he asks. I run to him and hug him tightly. "Nightmares?" he says gently stroking my hair. I nod and look into his blue eyes. "Don't worry Katniss, their not real." He assures me. "I know, but, I'm still afraid Peeta. They all seem so real." I say. "Katniss you can't let that hold you back. The games are gone, everyone is safe now." He says.

Everyone is safe now. No more games. "Peeta, I've been thinking about it, and I want kids." I say. A smile crosses his face and then he says, "Really Katniss? You mean it?" "I really truly mean it." I give him a kiss and he kisses me back. He heads back to the kitchen and I get dressed. I put my hair into it's usual braid. "Peeta I'm going out for a walk!" I call remembering how I forgot to tell him yesterday. When I step outside I see that one of the houses in the victors village has a broken window. I shiver as I realize it's the house were Haymitch had locked Gale in. _No! I'm not going to let Gale scare me!_ I think to myself. I continue my walk and head to town where I see Delly Cartwright, Peeta's best friend. "Hi Delly." I walk over to her and she turns around. "Katniss it's so good to see you again!" she greets me with a friendly hug.

"How are you and Peeta doing?" she asks. "I'm fine, Peeta, not so well." Her eyes grow wide when she hears the words come out of my mouth. "What happened? Is he sick? Is he hurt?" she asks. "He's just hurt. Gale hurt him last night."  
"Gale hurt him? But why would Gale do that?"  
"I don't know. He just did." I feel as if I'm about to cry again but I hold my tears back. "I'm going to go see him." Delly declares. She begins to walk toward our house and I follow behind her. I open the door to the house and call out to Peeta that I have arrived. He walks out of his art studio, his hair smeared with many colors. "Hi Delly." Peeta walks over and hugs Delly. "Peeta are you okay? Katniss told me what Gale did to you!" "It's okay Delly I'm fine. Just a bruise that's all." He says. "Well you should put some ice on it." She says. He rolls his eyes and Delly laughs. "So when are you two love birds going have kids?" she asks. "I don't know" I say playing with my braid. "It reminds me of the time Peeta told me he had a crush on you. He said he had always dreamed of marrying you." She says. We sit down while Peeta washes his paint brushes. "Delly! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Peeta says turning bright red.

"That was when we were thirteen Peeta. Besides, you and Katniss are married now, she deserves to know." Delly giggles when she sees Peeta turn an even brighter red. "He would always look at you when we were walking to school in the mornings. He wanted to talk to you once when we were headed home from school, but you always left with Gale." She says. I still don't know why Peeta liked me so much. There was nothing special about me. It gets dark and Delly leaves. "What did I ever do to deserve you Peeta?" I ask him He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You took care of your family after you father died. You took care of Prim as if she was your daughter." He says kissing my cheek. "Katnisss your going to be a great mother." He says. I walk to the kitchen and come back with some ice for his face. I press it on his left eye. "Ouch don't press so hard Katniss." He says taking the ice from me. "Sorry Peeta." I say kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go to bed." I walk to our room and take a shower.

I slip into my pajama bottoms and pull on one of Peeta's shirts. I get into bed but I hear my stomach growling. I realize I haven't had anything to eat all day. I go back downstairs to the kitchen and eat some cheese buns that Peeta left on the counter. I go back to our room and lie down. I try to go to sleep, but all I can think of is that soon there will be a baby in my hands. I wake up the next morning and do my usual routine when I wake up. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I feel dizzy but I think I'm ok. Probably just a stomach bug. I head downstairs and I see Peeta walking in the kitchen. "Good morning sunshine." He walk over and gives me a hug. I eat some of the muffins Peeta baked. "Going out for a walk today?" he asks. I nod. "You might want to put on a jacket. It's starting to get cold out there." He says.

**That's it for chapter 3. Im still learning how to do stuff on fanfic, so please be patient with me what did you think of Delly and her stories? Please leave reviews and ideas for the next chapter! =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walk out the door and begin towards the woods. The sky is covered in ominous looking clouds, as if it might rain. As I'm walking past town I see Haymitch talking with a woman I have never seen before. I walk over to them and try to find out who she is. "Hi Haymitch." I say politely. "Katniss this is Sandy." He says introducing her to me. "Hello, I'm Katniss." She must be from District three. She has hazel eyes and blonde hair. "Out for a walk sweetheart?" Haymitch asks. "Yes, to the woods." I reply. I say goodbye and continue my walk to the woods. I pass the ruins of my old house, where I grew up. I keep walking and climb the tree I had to jump from 2 years ago. This is the tree that got me over the electrified fence, that Thread had fixed. The wind is beginning to blow gently. I climb down off the tree and head further in the woods.

I hear footsteps behind, but when I turn around, there is no one there. I get to the lake and sit by the old concrete house. I begin to imagine a happy family walking through the woods. A happy feeling grows inside me. One day, Peeta will teach our kids how to pain and bake, and I will bring them to the woods and play with them. I begin to feel dizzy once again and decide its time to go home. A light snow starts to fall as I cross the fence. I'm still thinking about our future kids when I bump into some one. I look up and I see a familiar face. "Gale? But, how did you?" I look into big brown eyes that show anger. I turn to walk the other way but he follows behind. "Katniss, come with me. You don't love him! You love me!" he says. "Gale just leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" I yell at him. Were almost entering into town when he grabs my arm. "Gale I told you to leave me alone!" I try to leave but he holds on to me. "No Katniss you can't leave me!" he grips my arm even harder and I feel even dizzier than before. "Gale just stop!" I break away and head into town. "Katniss look at me, I just want you to come with me, to district two." He grabs my arm just as I hit the ground.

"Where am I?" I'm hooked up to a machine, just like the one that was in the hovercraft when I left the arena. "Katniss! Your awake. I was worried about you." Peeta looks at me with his big blue eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" I ask. "Your in the hospital. Haymitch brought you here. He saw Gale run off." He says. The door opens and my mother walks in. "Mom? What happened?" she walks over towards me and Peeta. "Katniss don't worry you'll be okay. I also have good news for you two!" She looks excited, like she has been keeping a secret from me. "Your both going to be parents!" she says. "Really?" Peeta asks. "Really." My mother replies. I can't believe what I'm hearing, but I'm so happy I throw my arms around Peeta. "Your going to be the best father ever Peeta." He hugs me back and says,"No your going to be the best mother ever."

My mother releases me from the hospital assuring me that the baby is healthy. "Peeta, where is Haymitch?" I want to tell Haymitch about this because he's like family to me. "Probably at the sweet shop with Sandy. Why do you ask?" we stop at the front door of the bakery. "I want to tell him, he's like family to me." He gives me a kiss and I head back into town. I open the door to the sweet shop and I see Haymitch and Sandy Laughing and eating peppermints.

**That's chapter four! What did you think of Haymitch and Sandy? Leave reviews please. Ideas for the next chapter are always welcome! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated. Lots of homework :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Haymitch, I have something to tell you." I walk over to the table as Haymitch turns around. "what is it now sweetheart?" Haymitch thinks it's bad news from the tone of his voice. "I'm pregnant." I tell him. It's about time you gave the boy what he wanted." Haymitch laughs and Sandy gives me a smile. Any last advice?" I ask him. "Stay alive." His last comment sets Sandy off into another round of laughter. "Ha ha very funny Haymitch." I snort as I walk out of the sweet shop. I walk to the house I grew up in and sit.

There is a gravestone in the middle. Buttercup, Prim's scruffy old tom cat died. He missed Prim so much he refused to eat or do anything. Peeta and I buried him here, in the place he grew up in too. "Buttercup, even though you were a fat cat, I still miss you. It's hard to believe, but I cried when Buttercup died. An old pink ribbon sits buried in the ashes of the tombstone. It's the ribbon I had wrapped around Lady's neck before I had given her to Prim as a birthday present. I take the ribbon out of the ashes and clutch it in my hand. This ribbon brings back so many memories of Prim. The most frequent memory I have of her is the day I had jumped from the fence. I had limped home carrying a bag of sweets and bandages.

Prim looked beautiful in her blue dress and white boots. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes as I recall the memory. I realize it's snowing and I'm not wearing a coat. The icy drops of soft frozen water hit my bare arms as I get up. I shove the ribbon in my pocked and walk to the bakery. I open the door and the workers turn to look at me. "Peeta, Katniss is here." One of the workers calls out. He walks out of the kitchen, his hair covered in white powder. "Katniss there you are! I thought you went to visit Haymitch." He comes over to me bringing the smell of fresh baked bread with him. "I did, I just went for a walk afterwards." I say. He wraps his strong arms around me. "Katniss your freezing!" he says. "I forgot my sweater in the house." I say taking in the warmth of his body. "You should get home Katniss. I'll be there in a bit." He says I lean in and give him a kiss and walk to our house.

I can't help but feeling that someone is watching me everywhere I go. _Snap out of it Katniss! No one is following you! _I tell myself. The only thing holding me back from believing myself is my hunters instinct. It keeps tugging at me telling me there is someone behind me. _Don't let fear control you Katniss_! _Why would anyone be after you?_ The ringing of the phone breaks into my thoughts as I enter the house. "Hello?" I speak into the phone closing the door behind me. "Katniss darling! How have you been?" Effie asks. "Effie? How have you been? I'm doing fine." I'm surprised about Effie's call. It's been two years sense I last heard from her. "Katniss dear I'm fine. I called to talk to you about your anniversary with Peeta!" she squeals into the phone. "Anniversary?" I'm confused about her comment.

"Katniss dear, every two years you two go on a special trip to remember the day you got married." Effies states as if it were obvious. "Maybe I should talk to Peeta about this before we plan details." I say hoping Effie will agree. "Talk about what?" Peeta asks walking in through the back door. "Effie wants to talk to us about celebrating our wedding day again." He gives me a confused look and I put the phone on speaker. "Peeta how are you?" Effie asks. "I'm fine. What were you two talking about?" Peeta asks. "About your wedding anniversary silly! We need to start planning details!" she shouts. "Effie I don't think that's such a good idea, especially sense Katniss is pregnant." He covers his mouth with his hand as the last words slip out. "Peeta!" I say slapping his hand playfully. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" "Katniss dear that's wonderful! I can't wait for you two to get here to the capitol! The train will be there at seven A.M sharp! Tootles!" she hangs up the phone before I can object. "Sorry Katniss." Peeta says hugging me. "It's okay Peeta, she would have found out anyway." I kiss him and then he says, "Well we should get to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big, big day!" I laugh at his commen and we head up to bed.

**That's chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if I haven't been updating. Any ideas for chapter six? What did you think of this chapter? Leave reviews please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No please don't take her away! Leave Peeta alone!"  
"Katniss! Katniss wake up! It's just a dream!" Peeta is shaking my arm gently as I wake from my nightmare. I throw my arms around him and hold him tight. "Peeta you're here. Your safe." I sob into his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere Katniss, I'm staying here with you." He strokes my hair gently, rocking me back and forth. "Peeta it was horrible! The were taking the baby away from me, and you!" I cry. "It's ok Katniss, im not letting anyone hurt you or the baby." He says. "Peeta, promise you'll stay with me." I say "Always." He replies. I give him a give a kiss and get up. "We need to hurry if were going to catch the train." I feel sick again and I run to the bathroom. Mother said I would have morning sickness for a week or two. That's the part I hate.

I get dressed in something warm and put my hair in a braid like always. I pack what ever is at the top of the drawer and take my things downstairs. "Ready to go?" Peeta asks. I nod and we head outside to the train station. We sit and wait for the train. I keep getting this weird feeling someone is behind me, watching me, following me. I shiver and I pull my jacket tighter. Peeta hugs me and I burry my head into his chest. "Katniss are you okay? You look worried." Peeta is looking at me with those big blue eyes and I know he wants me to tell him. "I just have this weird feeling. I feel that someone is watching us." I explain to him and he seems to understand. "Its okay Katniss your just nervous. That's all." He comforts me and I begin to relax. "You were right about the watching." The voice is so close, like if there was someone behind me. I turn around and I see Gale leaning against a lamp post. "Gale, but how did you know we were here?" I'm surprised by his appearance and how quiet he got here.

"Oh I just saw you and Peeta walking over here. So where are you going?" he doesn't even look at me. He's just staring out into the woods. "To the Capitol. Were meeting Effie there." The words slip out of my mouth and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "No you can't go back there!" he yells. "Gale were just going to go visit." I regret telling him because now he looks angry. "No I'm not going to let you go!" Peeta turns around and I remember he's right here with me. He gets up and he's face to face with Gale. "You can't tell her where she can't and can go Gale." Peeta says. "Katniss has been my best friend for years! But that all changed when you stole her from me!" Gale shoves Peeta back. "Gale stop!" I get up and run over to him. "Gale just go away I don't want to see you anymore!" just as I finish my sentence the train arrives, but Gale picks me up and runs away. "Katniss we can be together just like before I promise." Gale says carrying me of toward the woods. I can hear a Capitol attendant asking Peeta what happened. Soon I hear people running after us.

"Gale put me down! I don't want to be with you!" I yell at him. He doesn't say anything, he just keeps running deeper into the woods. We finally reach the lake and Gale takes me into the concrete house. You said you loved me." Gale says staring at me. "Come out Gale!" I hear someone shout from outside the small house. "Peeta!" I yell out to him. "Why do you want him Katniss? Why?" he demands an answer but I don't know what to say. "Come out or we will go in!" the voice yells again. Gale grabs me and we head outside. He has me in a head lock, the way Cato did when he saw the boy from district three. The horrible images of the boy's head being snapped like a twig in Cato's hands comes back to me. "Let Katniss go!" Peeta yells. I see him coming toward us but Gale sayas something I thought he would never do. "You come closer and she's a goner!" Gale tightens up and I feel myself struggling for air.

"No Gale please don't. I thought we were friends." I say about to burst into tears. "We were Katniss. We were." He says. I look at Peeta and he seems to be staring at something behind Gale. I try to turn around and see what he's looking at but I can't. I feel Gale's weight on top of me as he falls to the ground. I feel certain that they have shot him but then I hear a familiar voice. "So this is your friend Gale. He looks so handsome." Joanna says. The train workers rush over to help me up and I see Joanna sitting on Gale. Joanna what are you doing here?" Peeta asks. "Oh I was walking around the forest when I heard noises. I saw you guys here and this guy." She nods her head toward Gale who is in a deep sleep. "I had this stupid syringe and I decided 'hey what the heck, might as well help brainless out before he kills her.'" Her comment make me want to laugh but I don't.

"What were you, brainless, and this cutie doing out here?" Joanna asks. "We were on our way to the Capitol when Gale kidnapped Katniss." I look at Gale, so calm and peaceful, just the way he was when I had met him in the woods the first time. Joanna gets off Gale and the train workers take him away. "Come on Katniss we have to go." Peeta grabs my arm and I follow him. "Well I'm going to go with you guys. I have nothing to do anyway." Joanna follows behind us as we head to the train.

**That's chapter 6! Sorry for not updating I've been busy lately. But please leave reviews and ideas for chapter 7. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Were almost to the train station and I look up at the clock. After the war they began to build new houses and they put some stuff up that looks like it was from the Capitol. They even put up a new clock at the train station and I hate it. It reminds me of the clock in the arena of my first Hunger Games. The one that counted down the seconds until the bloody death that awaited me there. The memories come back to my mind. Clove at the cornucopia grabbing knives, Cato stabbing a tribute with his sword. I remember the moment when Clove had almost killed me when she had thrown a knife at me. Rue, poor helpless little Rue, the one that could climb up so high, the one that was my ally in the arena. The one that I wasn't able to save from that spear. The days I spent in the cave with Peeta hoping he wouldn't die. Our final moments watching Cato die a bloody, horrible death. Eaten by the Capitol made mutts. I begin to feel dizzy and I feel my legs begin to wobble and give out. I hear Peeta call my name before I black out.

"Katniss, wake up your dreaming! It's just a nightmare!" Peeta is shaking me from my sleep. The slow rocking of the train stops and I open my eyes. He looks worried. "Peeta, where are we? What happened?" I ask. My head hurts and I try to sit up but it just sends pain shooting through every inch of my body. "Katniss you fainted. Don't worry, were here. At the Capitol." He pushes strands of my hair away from my face. His blue eyes, his long blonde eyelashes, his messy blonde hair. The boy that saved me and my family from death. He is now mine and I am his. "Where is Joanna?" I ask feeling a bump behind me head. "Finally your awake. For a second I thought you were dead." Joanna walks into the room and sits next to Peeta. "Wait where is Gale?" I think back to hours ago when Gale had tried to snap my neck, the way Cato had done to the boy from District three. The look he had given me when I said what had happened to our friendship. "He sort of got carried out some where in the Capitol. To president Paylor, maybe." Joanna says. She walks out of the room and leaves Peeta and me alone. My mind is a mes of thoughts and memories I want to forget. But somewhere in that mess my brain reminds me of the baby growing inside of me. "Peeta, what about the baby?" I'm worried about the baby.

I had never wanted kids back then. The Hunger Games had made me make that decision. I didn't want my children to face the reaping each year, or starve to death. I wouldn't have wanted them to go through what Prim and I had gone through. The Games, the starvation, putting in your name for extra food for your family. "I don't know Katniss. Come on we need to go meet Effie befor she goes into a hysteria." Peeta is worried. I can tell, he can't hide his emotions. I'm worried too, worried about the child Peeta has wanted for so long. "You coming brainless?" Joanna is leaning against the door of the room watching me. Joanna hasn't changed at all. Still the same girl I had met during the games in the elevator. When she had shown up at the woods I half expected her to strip her clothes off, in front of Peeta. How mad I had been at Peeta for making fun of me along with the other tributes. Finnick with his sugar cubes. He had asked me if I had any secrets worth his time. Finnick, the tall muscular bronze hair guy I had met. He risked his life for me, for Peeta. I realize Joanna is still a the door waiting for me. Reluctantly I get up and follow Joanna out the door and into the bright colored citizens of the Capitol.

"Oh Katniss! There you are!" Effie squeals in her peppy Capitol accent. She is wearing a bright aqua blue wig. She manages to run over to me and gives me a big bear hug. "Oh Katniss it's been so long! You still look beautiful as always! And I bet my buttons our little darling coming soon will look adorable!" She walks me over to a silver colored car with tinted black windows. Peeta is sitting in the back seat waiting for me. He is talking to Joanna who seems to be distracted. "Oh hey Katniss, where's Effie?" Peeta grabs my hand as I enterer the car.

"Here I am." Effie turns from the front seat and faces us. She gasps when she sees Peeta's face and immediately asks what happened. "Gale was being a jerk!" I say as I recall the day that he punched Peeta in the face. Effie had met Gale a while back before our wedding. She said he was a handsome young man. I knew what she said about him was true, and Gale deserved someone who would love him. Gale has now turned into a jerk. Selfish, mean, full of hate for me. Gale changed so much sense the Hunger Games and the rebellion. He went from the nice, sweet, strong determined boy I had met in the woods years ago, to turn into a monster full of hate for me and Peeta. My thoughts swimming around in my brain, and thinking about all of this makes my head hurt. I lift my hands and put them on my face, beginning to feel dizzy again. "Katniss are you okay?" Peeta is looking at me with those big blue eyes. "I'm fine Peeta, really." I say in the calmest voice I can. He doesn't believe me, I've never been good with words the way he has been. "Katniss-" he begins to object but I cut him off.

"Okay fine you got me. I'm just feeling a little dizzy. It's nothing bad Peeta." He seems to relax a little. We stop at a tall building and Effie tells us that this is were we will be staying. The car door opens and as I'm getting out my knees begin to feel weak. I try to stand but I fall to the ground and the last thing I hear is Peeta calling my name.

**A/N: that's chapter 7! A bit of a cliff hanger huh? Should I include a bit more of Katniss' memories of the past? Please please leave reviews for chapter 8. Feel free to PM me your ideas if you want**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Tall tress with green leaves tower over my head as I walk through the woods. This place is beautiful, peaceful, quiet. Roses, daisies, tulips, primroses, and other flowers dot the green grass under my feet. I keep walking further into the woods. I suddenly hear laughter, a child's laughter. But the laughter turns into a horrifying scream. I run towards the scream and I find the most terrifying scene in front of my eyes. Gale is stabbing the poor defenseless little girl. I run to them, to try and save the girl, but every time I am about to touch the girl, they move away from my grasp. _

I wake up screaming in a tangle of bed sheets. I hear movement somewhere in the room and I see Peeta run over to me. This brings back another terrifying image. It was the day I had found out Peeta had been rescued from the Capitol and brought to District thirteen. I had missed him so, and when I saw him I ran to him bursting with joy. But instead of hugging me back, he had wrapped his hands around my neck. "Katniss it's okay. I'm right here. Shhh everything is okay."Peeta's soothing voice breaks away the horrific image. I sit there with my hands pressed against my ears, the way I did when the mocking jays had screamed out to Finnick and I. Peeta calms me down with his words and hugs. I'm finally aware of my surroundings.

"Peeta, where am I?" I ask analyzing the room. A doctor and a nurse walk into the room and I suddenly realize where I am. I start to panic and realize I'm in a hospital. "Peeta why am I here? What happened? Is the baby okay?" I begin to cry and the doctor speaks up before Peeta can say anything. "Katniss, I'm Dr. Azure, you are in the hospital due to a bit of dizziness." He explains in his Capitol accent.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Peeta asks in a worried voice.  
"According to my studies Katniss and her baby are perfectly healthy, but there is one thing you need to be careful about Katniss."

He is looking back and forth at me and Peeta. This is it, the end of what I thought would be a child Peeta and I could hold and love. I feel myself giving out, trying to ignore everything and everyone. "Katniss you need to stop stressing out so much. It can cause miscarriage or even premature birth." Dr. Azure explains to me as I realize that I will not be losing our child. I throw my arms around Peeta and he hugs me back. Dr. Azure lectures me about eating enough food, now that I will be eating for two. He releases me from the hospital and Peeta and I walk out into the Capitol streets. Peeta and I are still somewhat celebrities in the Capitol. Citizens stop and say hello when they see us. We go back to the place we will be staying in. As we get into the elevator I remember Joanna came with us.

"Peeta, where is Joanna?" I ask holding his hand tightly. "I don't know, she said she was going out for a walk." Peeta says. The door to the elevator opens and Effie immediately runs over to me. "Katniss dear are you alright? Is the baby alright?" She says hugging me. "Effie I'm fine. Just a little lecture on stress and food." I say. Peeta laughs and Effie relaxes. "You two better get ready! President Paylor wants to see you two!" Effie says rushing us to our room. Peeta and I shower, get dressed, and head out the door. We get into the same car that drove us here and head for the mansion.

"Katniss, you really have to stop stressing. Your carrying our child." Peeta puts his hand on my abdomen. "I know Peeta. I'll try okay? I promise." I say and kiss him. I lose myself in the kiss and a warm happy feeling spreads across my body. The same feeling I had gotten in the Quarter Quell. The kind that made me hungry for more.

"Here we are!" Effie squeals in her Capitol accent. Peeta and I break away from our kiss and he helps me out the door. We lock our hands together and walk inside the mansion. A secretary that works for president Paylor escorts us to a big room full of artwork. "Katniss, Peeta! I'm so glad to see you!" She runs over to us and gives us each a hug. "It's so good to see you too. President Paylor."Peeta says. "Just call me Paylor. Anything new going on?" Paylor asks us. I look at Peeta and he gives me a small nod. "Well, were expecting a baby." I say. She congratulates us and tells us to follow her.

She leads us through a maze of halls and stairs and opens a door. The scene inside shocks me as I see Joanna and Gale holding hands and laughing. "Joanna, Katniss and Peeta are here." Paylor says. Joanna and Gale get up and walk over to us. I grip Peeta's hand tighter afraid Gale might flip out and hit me. Gale still looks angry, but Joanna's right beside him and he calms down a bit. "Katniss are you okay?" Joanna asks but I'm still staring at Gale afraid that if I let my guard down he might attack me. "She's fine. Just stressed out." Peeta tells her. She looks confused and then I remember we haven't told Joanna yet. "Stressed about what?" She asks. "About the baby and all." Peeta says.

Gale looks furious. He looks like her getting ready to charge toward Peeta and my prediction is proven right. "Gale!" Joanna yells as he lets go of her hand and tackles Peeta to the floor. Peeta and Gale slam into the wall and I'm on the ground. Joanna helps me up and Gale begins to shout at Peeta. "You don't deserve Katniss or that child she's having!" he punches Peeta in the stomach. I remember the day Gale had attacked me when I told him I was married to Peeta. I suddenly can't take it anymore and I run out of the room crying.

**A/N: another cliff hanger for chapter 8 huh? Do you think Joanna and Gale will form a relationship? What should happen next? Special shout out to Skylar Mills for encouraging me **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The place is a maze of stairs and hallways. It seems endless until I reach a small door at the end of the corridor. I'm just the right size to fit through it and I disappear from sight. I'm crying my eyes out, until not a single tear is able to come out. "Katniss! Where are you?" Joanna calls. She sounds like she has been crying. I've never seen Joanna cry before, she didn't even cry during her games. I try to stay as quiet as I can, but my sobbing brings her to the door I'm hiding behind.

"Katniss you have to come out, please. Peeta is okay." She opens the door trying to get me to come out. I'm still huddled in the small space with my hands to my ears. "Katniss please, Peeta needs you right now." She pleads. I slowly uncover my ears, shaking; I get out of the small space. Joanna embraces me in a hug and I hug her back. She leads me to the room we were in. Peeta is sitting on one of the couches, clutching his stomach. Attendants are cleaning Peeta up. Gale is sitting on another couch, unconscious but breathing. Gale has bruises on his arms and cheek. Peeta has a busted lip and bruises on his arm.

"Katniss?" Peeta says trying to get up. The attendants make him sit because he can barely walk. I run over to him and hug him. "Peeta are you okay? I say in a quiet voice. "Katniss I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." He manages to give me a small smile. Joanna is sitting with Gale holding his hand as he opens his eyes. "Gale? Are you okay?" Joanna asks. Gale mumbles something but I can't hear what he's saying. The door swings opens and Effie walks in followed by President Paylor. "Peeta! Are you alright?" she runs over to him and takes his face in her hands. Paylor walks over to Gale and Joanna.

"Effie I'm alright, just a bit shaken up." Peeta says trying to calm Effie down. "Gale what has gotten into you?" Paylor says. "_Everyone_ has gotten the best of me." Gale says through gritted teeth eyeing Peeta. I want to get up in Gale's face and yell at him. He wanted me to be happy, but he's only making things worse. I hate him right now. I just want him to disappear, to leave me alone, and to leave Peeta alone. We've been through much worse than he has. The games, the rebellion. There's just so much Gale doesn't understand. I begin to feel dizzy again. I put my hands to my forehead and shut my eyes.

"Katniss are you alright?" Effie says. "Fine. I'm just tired that's all." I say. "Then I guess we better get going!" Effie says. I help Peeta get up and we head out the door. I glance back at Joanna who is still sitting with Gale. She gives me an assuring nod and I close the door behind me.

During the whole ride back I hug Peeta. I love him, and I don't want to let him go. We get to the building and head to our room. Dinner has been prepared and waits for us at the table. Everything looks so good, but I just don't have the appetite to eat right now. I say goodnight and head of towards the room. "Katniss, you have to eat something. It's not just you anymore-"I cut him off as I enter the room and shut the door behind me. I head into the shower and then to bed, not caring about my soaking wet hair. This day has been a total mess. Gale has made it impossible for me to relax. I feel as if he is watching me sometimes, but I know he's not.

_Shouting, I can hear shouting. I don't know where it's coming from, but I know I must go and help him. I'm running as fast as my legs can take me. I don't know where I am, or how I got here. All I know is that I must save the boy. Sweat is forming on my forehead. My braid flopping behind me. I can hear laughing and cheering everywhere. I run into a screen. There I can see two boys fighting. I can't see their faces because they are covered in mud. They are in a jungle, and ahead there is a giant beach. Why are they there? What's going on? Why are they fighting? Why wont anyone save them? These questions crowd my head as I'm pounding on the screen. Suddenly they both dive into the water, still fighting each other. The mud has disappeared from their faces and I can clearly see who they are. The boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes and the boy with the dark brown hair and grey eyes are attacking each other. Gale grabs a knife and pins Peeta down digging the knife deep into his throat. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs as Gale stabs Peeta again and again with the knife. People behind me are still cheering and laughing at the scene in front of my eyes. _

I wake up shouting, struggling against the tangle of bed sheets. I reach across the bed for Peeta, but I find an empty space. "Peeta?" I call out. I'm shaking, sweating, waiting in the dimness of the room for an answer. Silence. I climb out of bed and go to the window. The sun is just beginning to rise in the Capitol. I tiptoe into the main room. "Peeta?" I call out. No answer. "Hey brainless." Joanna says from the kitchen. "Joanna, where's Peeta." I ask fearing the answer might be death. "Ohh he…umm…went out for a walk." Joanna says looking away from my gaze. She's lying, I know she is. "Joanna, where is Peeta?" I insist. "He's in the hospital." Joanna says. Black spots crowd my vision. I feel dizzy, I'm loosing my balance, I try to hold on to something, but I collapse on the ground.

**A/N: another cliff hanger! Did you like this chapter? Please please please leave reviews or ideas for chapter 10. Thank you soo much to everyone who reads, follows, and favorites the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

"Look I told you, she blacked out and fell. That's all I know." Joanna says. The bright white lights blind me as I open my eyes. I'm hooked up to a machine that is giving me oxygen. I'm in the hospital again. A nurse walks in and greets me with a smile. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Mellark?" she asks.

"Fine, I guess." I say. She walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a syringe. She walks over to me and I stop her. "What's that?" I ask.  
"Oh don't worry their just vitamins." She says sticking the needle in my arm.  
"Where's Peeta?" I ask her.  
"He said he was on his way over here." The nurse says throwing away the syringe.

She leaves the room and I'm alone again. I put my hands to my stomach and begin to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm _

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

"Just like your father." Gale says leaning against the door. "Even the birds stop to listen to you."

How long has he been there? When did he come in? I never sing in front of other people, even Gale.  
"How long have you been standing there?" I ask. "Long enough to hear your beautiful voice." He says. He starts to walk toward me and I panic. "Gale, go away." I say crossing my arms. "Calm down I came here to see you." He says. "I thought you were Peeta." I say looking away from him. "What's so special about him anyway Catnip?" Gale says. "Don't call me that." I snarl at Gale. He said our friendship was over; the nickname he had given me years ago is in the past. "Where's Hazelle?" I ask "District 2." He says. Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy had all moved to District 2 right after the war.

Rory had grown so much during that time. I remember before the war, when Prim would drag me to the bakery to admire the frosted cakes Rory would occasionally walk by and look a Prim. Prim never mentioned Rory but they would always talk to each other at school. I tried talking to Rory once about Prim but he avoided the subject. I always new he had really liked Prim. When he had found out Prim died in the bombing he cried and refused to do anything, just as I did when I got home to District 12. Tears begin to form in my eyes. "I hate you Gale!" I yell at him. "You killed Prim! You murderer I hate you! How could you kill her?!" I'm so angry at him, for choosing to drop bombs on everyone at the mansion and kill my sister. He killed Prim and that is something I will never forgive him for.

"Katniss, please I told you I didn't mean to." Gale says grabbing my arm. I pull my arm away and Gale stands up. "No I don't believe you!" I shout. Gale pulls out something sharp from his pocket and walks over to the machine that I keeping me alive. "Don't worry Katniss, I'm going to end your pain and suffering." He says he begins to cut the wires. "Gale, stop!" I shout. But he doesn't listen he just keeps cutting. The door opens and Peeta walks in followed by President Paylor and two guards.  
"Gale what are you doing?!" Paylor shouts at him.  
"Peeta." I say as he walks over towards Gale.

The two guards grab Gale buy the wrists and drag him away from me. "Gale you're under arrest." The guard says. They drag him out of the room and Peeta slowly walks over to me. "Katniss are you alright? Are you hurt?" he has a concerned look on his face. I throw my arms around him and pull him close to me. "Damn you Peeta. Don't you ever scare me like that." I say crying in his arms. "I'm sorry Katniss." He whispers.

**A/N: more cliff hangers huh? Kind of a crazy chapter. Leave reviews or ideas for chapter 11 please! Thanks you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Damn you Peeta! You left without telling me." I say choking back my tears "Katniss, I'm sorry." He says hugging me. "Don't worry Katniss, we'll keep Gale out of trouble. Until then you should get some rest." Paylor says. I nod my head and hug Peeta tighter.

Joanna and I became great friends after the war. We would go to the woods everyday. I taught her how to shoot with a bow and she kept me company. One day she started crying. I had asked her what was wrong and she said she that she missed her sister Lily. She had told us in the arena how there was no one left she loved, she was all alone.

Snow had killed her sister after the games when she had returned home. Joanna had gotten off the train and walked into town, where her sister had been waiting for her. When Joanna and Lily had arrived at the Victors Village, Lilly pulled Joanna inside and began to cry. Lilly told Joanna that Snow killed their parents and her boyfriend. Joanna had broken into tears and swore to herself she would get revenge on Snow.

The next day Joanna was walking into town she saw a circle of people. When she had gotten past the crowd of people Lily was dead. Apparently one of the peacekeepers had shot her. Everyone told Joanna it was probably an accident, but she knew Snow had killed Lily.

"Katniss? You okay?" Peeta asks. I realize he is still here and I nod my head."Yeah I'm fine. Why didn't they take Gale away before?"I ask him. "Well they were but he ran off after we brought you here." Peeta explains. The phone on the table rings and Peeta answers it. "Annie?" Peeta says with a puzzled look on his face. "But how did you know we were here?" he asks. Peeta walks over to me and hands me the phone."Hello?" I say. "Hi Katniss are you okay? Joanna called me and told me what happened."She says in a worried tone.

"Slow down Annie. I'm alright." I say trying my best to calm her down. "Kittykat!" says the little voice at the other end of the phone."Hi Finn." I say. Finn looks so much like Finnick. His bronze hair, his sea green eyes his talent with fish. "Where Peeta?" he says. "Finn!" Annie says laughing at his confusion with words. Peeta leans next to me and says, "Hey Finn, how are you?" Peeta says. "Peeta! Me want paint with you!" He says happy to hear Peeta's voice. We had visited Annie when Finn was two. Peeta taught him how to pain the beach and the creatures in it. Annie was glad to see that Finn was having fun with Peeta and not asking her stuff about Finnick.

Annie was always thanking Peeta for being there with Finn like a father. Annie has to raise Finn all by herself, that's why Peeta liked visiting Annie and Finn. "Don't worry Finn, we'll go when Katniss gets better." Peeta says is a friendly tone. "Is Kittykat sick?"Finn asks. "Something like that." I say to Finn.

"Hey Finn can I talk to your mommy?" Peeta asks him. "Okay." Finn says.

"Thank you Finn. Hi Peeta how have you been?" Annie asks. "Fine. By the way Katniss has something to tell you."Peeta says smiling. "Well, I'm pregnant." I say. "Ohh Katniss, really?" she says like she can't believe it's true. "Yes Annie, really." I assure her. "You two must be so happy! Especially Peeta." She says sweetly. We say our goodbyes to Annie and Finn and hang up.

Everyday this happy feeling grows inside of me. Peeta and I are finally going to be parents. I called Annie almost everyday. She gave me advice and help on these things. I know I took care of Prim, but not when she was a baby. Ohh I wish Prim were here, she would be here to help me. I miss her so much. "Hey Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta says closing the door. "I just miss Prim so much. I wish she could be here with me. She would be so happy." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. Peeta walks over to the hospital bed I'm in and sits down. He wipes the tears from my face with his hand. "I bet if she were here right now she would be proud of you. Even if she's gone, She's still watching you. She's with your dad and Finnick." Peeta says. "Yeah, your right Peeta." I say holding his hand.

A nurse walks into the room followed by Dr. Azure. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, how are you doing?" he asks. "I'm doing fine." I say He checks my pulse and other stuff while the nurse writes everything down. "You are now free to go now Mrs. Mellark." he says. The leave and I get dressed. _Finally, after being stuck in this hospital for a week I'm ready to go home._

**A/N: kind of a boring chapter huh? anyway did you guys like Annie's son? The next chapter will be two months from now. I know in **_**Mockingjay**_** they have a girl first, but in my story their having a boy first. What should his name be? Please leave reviews and ideas for the story. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dr. Azure tells me everything is all right. My only job is to take my vitamins. I walk into the room Peeta and I were staying in. After I had gotten out of the hospital Peeta and I spent the rest of the day together. The last few days Effie showed us a bunch of different shops. I was just finishing packing up when Peeta walked into the room.  
"Hey, you almost done?" Peeta says closing the door behind him.  
"Yeah. Almost." I close the suitcase and walk over to him. "Effie and I have a surprise for you." Peeta says taking my hand. I wrinkle my nose and stare at him in confusion. I have never been one for surprises. I sigh and hold his hand as we walk into the living room. The place seems empty, which isn't ordinary. Usually Effie is running around the place making sure everything is perfect. I open my mouth to ask Peeta where Effie is but he pulls me out the door without saying a word.

The Capitol is still full of color. Colorful hair and skin are everywhere. Peeta and I are still celebrities here in the Capitol. They stop and say hello to us. I am too distracted to notice them. All I want is to see the surprise Peeta and Effie have for me. "Katniss, Peeta. I can't believe it's really you. I'm Lila, it's an honor to meet you." The girl says. She looks around the age of sixteen. "It's nice to meet you two." Peeta says shaking her hand. "Congratulations! You two are going to make the best parents ever! I bet it's going to be a girl." She says walking off.

Her comment surprises me. How did she know? "Peeta, how did she know that?" I ask confused. "A coincidence maybe." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, come on were almost there." He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the city center. He lets go of my hand and covers my eyes. "Peeta what are you doing?" I ask. "It's okay Katniss, trust me." He assures me. He slowly walks me forward and then we stop. He removes his hands from my eyes and in front of me I recognize everything in the shop. The dress I wore to my first interview, my first fire costume. The tuxedo Peeta had worn, everything is there. The sign reads "Cinna and Portia's fiery debut." Pictures of me in the wedding dresses and Peeta in his outfits are hung outside the windows.

"Oh Peeta-" my eyes begin to form tears and he embraces me in a hug. "Let's go inside. Effie will explain. I nod my head and we open the door to the shop and step in. inside on a wall there is a picture of Cinna and Portia. "Katniss, darling you look beautiful!" I hear Flavius' voice. I turn my head and see his orange hair by the doorway. Effie walks over to us and breathes in. "Katniss, Peeta, Cinna and Portia had plans to open this place up to honor you. Unfortunately they never opened it. Your prep team finished the job and opened it up. Cinna told me to give you this." Effie hands me a small flat box. I take the lid off and pick up the medium sized book. I open it and inside I see sketches of beautiful dresses and clothes. I realize their meant to be for a child. I realize I skipped a page and turn to it. In neat handwriting there is a note that says it's for me and Peeta.

I open it and read it out loud. "Dear Katniss and Peeta, you two have come a long way. Portia and I knew you could free everyone from President Snow. Peeta loves you a lot, and we knew when the time came Portia and I would give you this. I know you very well, Portia and I came up with these designs. We wish the best for you and your family. Sincerely, Cinna and Portia." A single tear falls as I finish the last sentence. Everyone in the room is crying, even Peeta. I hold on to the book and the note tightly and look around. The outfits we wore are inside glass boxes in display. On the far right of the room I catch a glimpse of yellow and orange streaks of color on a white dress. I realize it's my wedding dress. It's just a replica of my wedding dress. I open the book again and flip through the pages. Everything is so simple,

I realize Effie and Flavius are hugging me and saying their goodbyes. I return their hugs and goodbyes. I take Peeta's hand and walk back to the apartment and get our stuff. We board the train and settle into our room. "Did you know about this?" I ask Peeta holding up the book. He sits next to me on the bed and takes the book from me. "No I didn't." he says flipping through the pages. He puts his arm around me and I doze off.

"Katniss, wake up were here." Peeta is shaking my arm. I groan and put a pillow over my head. I get up and change and grab my stuff. As I'm getting off the train people congratulate me. I sigh and get off the train. I look around the station but I can't find Peeta. He probably went to the bakery already. Two strong hands wrap around me and I hear Peeta's voice. "I didn't think you would come." He says laughing. "Shut up Peeta." I say grabbing his hand. We walk into town and stop at the bakery. I turn to face him and take a deep breath. "Peeta, I was sort of thinking, well. I want to-" I am interrupted by a familiar voice. "Peeta your back!" Blossom shouts running out the door. Blossom is fifteen and she help Peeta. He greets her with a hug and lets out a laugh. "Did you drop the flour again?" Peeta says. A smile crosses her and she crosses her arms.

"That happened a long time ago!" she says giggling. Blossom still goes to school but she comes to help Peeta. Peeta also teaches her how to paint. I can see why a lot of people like him. _Well I guess I'll have to tell him about_ _going to District four when he gets home._ "I'm going to go take a nap." I say. "You get lazier everyday Katniss." He says rolling his eyes. "Don't blame me." I say. He laughs again and I give him a kiss.

**A/N: I'm still deciding if they should have a boy or a girl first. What should the name be? Please leave reviews and include what you want the baby to be. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows the story **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I open the door to the house and throw my suitcase on the floor. I do the same thing every day. Eventually I get too lazy to go hunting or do anything at all. "Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask him. He walks into the house and washes his hands. "Nothing, why do you ask?" he says drying his hands. "Mm, I don't know, but you should get me something to eat." I say giggling. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Ugh Katniss your so lazy now. What if the next thing you ask me is to take you upstairs?" he says opening his eyes wide and backing away from me. I don't have the energy to get up and walk over to him so I put my arm over my eyes and pretend to cry.

Fake tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I thought you loved me." I say trying not to laugh. "Katniss, don't cry." He says beginning to walk toward me. "No you hate me! You don't love me." I say holding back my laugh. Peeta is so easy to deceive sometimes. "Katniss I'm sorry I do love you. I'll do whatever you want, just don't cry." He sits next to me on the couch and puts his arm around me. I take my arm off my eyes and kiss him. "You fell for it." I say laughing. He rolls his eyes. "Katniss." He leans in and kisses me again.

*************************************** 2 months later*************************************

We greet Annie and Finn at the train station. Peeta greets Annie with a hug and picks Finn up. Finn hugs Peeta and talks in his toddler voice. "Hi Annie." I say hugging her. "Awe Katniss you look absolutely beautiful!" she says. Her comment makes me laugh because my stomach is beginning to show. I remember one day, while Peeta was at the bakery with Blossom, I felt the baby kick. I didn't know it was the baby kicking so I freaked out. I had begun to cry until Peeta opened the door to the house. He held me in his arms and told me everything was going to be alright. "You look beautiful too Annie." I compliment her. Finn is running from Peeta, but Peeta is too fast for him and picks him up. Finn laughs and walks over to me.

"Kittykat why are you fat?" Finn says poking my stomach. Peeta laughs and rubs his head.  
"Finn that's not nice, apologize to Katniss right now." Annie says softly. "I'm sorry Kittkat." Finn says dropping his gaze to the floor.  
"Awe it's okay Finn," I say stroking his hair, "you didn't know I'm going to have a baby."

His eyes widen and he looks at me like he doesn't know me. "You swallowed a baby?!" Finn says running to Peeta. He wraps his arms around Peeta's legs. "Peeta, Kittykat swallowed a baby!" Finn shouts. Annie, Peeta and I start laughing. Annie picks Finn up and carries him. "No Finn, Katniss didn't swallow a baby." Peeta says catching his breath. Annie and I are still laughing we can barely hear Finn's question.

"If Kittykat don't swallow the baby, then how did it get there?" He says.  
Peeta walks over to Finn and waves his hands in the air. "By magic." Peeta says laughing. Finn laughs and crawls down Annie's arms. He walks over to Peeta and yells, "You can't catch me!" then he runs off into the sandy beach. Peeta runs after him, leaving me and Annie at the platform. Annie offers to help me with Peeta's bag, and we walk toward her house. The beach is so peaceful and the cool summer wind hits the back of my neck. Annie opens the door to her house and we step inside.

She steps on a stuffed animal and picks it up. "Finn is so messy, just like Finnick." She says rolling her eyes. Annie had told me Finnick could be a little messy sometimes. That had reminded me of Prim. She would leave a mess if she was in a hurry to get somewhere. She leads me into the bedroom and my eyes find a drawing. I walk over to it and look at it closely. It's a picture of me and Peeta alongside Annie and Finn. "Did Finn draw this?" I say putting my bag down. She nods her head, "He was upset that Peeta and you were leaving so he drew it. I was going to wash it off, but he begged me to leave it there so Peeta could see it." I guess everything Peeta taught Finn paid off. Finn could draw pretty well for a three year old.

"Did you guys tell Haymitch yet?" Annie says.  
"Yeah I did." I say. I remember two weeks later Haymitch and Sandy had visited us. He was sober, which is rare to see from Haymitch. They came over to congratulate us and then just as they was leaving he said, "So lover boy finally got to bake in a real oven huh Katniss?" he laughed and closed the door behind him. I let out a laugh and Peeta laughed too as his face turned tomato red.

A smile crosses my lips and Annie leads me to the living room. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Annie asks. "Well we went, but Peeta and I decided to let it be a surprise." I recall. "His eyes were so blue and bright. He was so happy at the sight of the baby moving around, I almost thought he was going to cry." Peeta had woke me up at around six in the morning eager to get to the hospital to see the baby.

"Put me down Peeta!" Finn shouts giggling. They walk in trough the back door. Peeta has Finn in his arms and is tickling him. He Finally puts him down, his face bright red. "Mommy look what Peeta and me found for you!" Finn runs over to Annie and puts something in her hand. Finn removes his hand and in her hand is a pearl. "Awe Finn thank you. Thank you too Peeta." Annie says hugging both of them. Finn climbs up on the couch and hugs me. He puts his ear to my stomach and listens. His eyes widen and he gets up. "Mommy the baby kicked me!" Finn says pointing at me.

"Hey Finn, why don't you go and clean your room? It's very messy." Annie says matter-of-factly. Finn obediently listens to her and walks to his room.

I turn to Peeta and he looks weird. "Peeta, are you okay" I ask.  
He closes his eyes and says, "You're a mutt!"

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner guys, busy week taking the SBA and all. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be starting another story about Katniss and Peeta, but this one is going to be set I n the modern world. Please read it. Thanks you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You're a mutt! You stinking mutt!" Peeta runs over to me his arms ready to grab my neck. I run to the other side of the room and Annie gets up. "Peeta stop!" she yells at him. She stands in front of him and blocks his path. "Annie why are you defending her?! She's a mutt, I tell you!" Peeta shouts.

"Peeta, listen to me! She's not a mutt-"Before Annie finishes her sentence Peeta jumps over the couch and grabs a vase. He hurls the vase in my direction but he misses. It smashes against the wall, the sharp pieces of glass falling on the wood floor. He charges in my direction and throws me on the floor.

He wraps his hands around my neck and shouts, "I've got you now! You can't hurt anyone anymore!" I'm gasping for air and then Annie pries him off me.

"Peeta! What are you trying to do?! Kill your own child? Hurt the love of your life?" Annie shouts at him.  
"Mommy why you screaming?" Finn pokes his head out of his bedroom door. His bright green eyes full of confusion. When Peeta turns around his face softens when he sees Finn. I can't take it anymore and I run out of the house and into the sandy white beach.

"Katniss wait! I'm sorry, I-"I tune him out and keep running. I don't know where, but I keep going. I run for a few more minutes and stop by something Annie calls a fishing pier. I sit under there and let my tears out. Peeta hasn't had an episode in three years, Haymitch and I had helped him recover and I thought it was all over. I hear thunder overhead and the sky begins to fill with clouds. A steady rain begins to fall and the wind touches my skin.

I hear Annie's voice in my head again before I had ran out of the house. _"Peeta! What are you trying to do?! Kill your own child?" _Those words haunt my mind. Is this what life is going to be like when our child is born? Will Peeta try to hurt us? I see a sharp object in front of me and I grab it. I cut my arms until they bleed. The wind seems to be getting stronger and the rain falling faster. People begin to walk away from the beach and into their houses.

"Hey are you okay?! You should get inside before the hurricane starts!" someone yells at me. I don't know what a hurricane is. I don't bother to get up, I just stay sitting in my spot. I keep my eyes focused on the giant waves.

"Excuse me, miss? You should really get inside before the storm begins." The man says. I lift my shift my head towards the man. "Oh my gosh, your Katniss Everdeen." He stares at me in amazement like he's never seen me before.

"Where's Peeta?" he asks. I'm about to respond to his question when I hear the sharp crackle of thunder followed by a quick flash of lightning. He grabs my hand and pulls me into what I think is his house. He sits me down on a chair and cleans my cuts.

"It's a good thing I found you before the storm started. Who know what could happen during a hurricane!" the man says. He doesn't look very old. He looks around my age. He has black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Peeta, I need to get to Peeta, and Annie!" I say getting up.

"It's too late now. You can't go out in this weather." He says shaking his head, looking at me with those sympathetic green eyes. "So you and Peeta are staying with Annie Cresta and Finn?" he says bringing me a glass of water. I nod my and accept the glass.

"By the way I'm Cole, one of Annie and Finnick's closest friends" he says with a hint of sadness. Finnick had told me a lot of things, "Secrets" he would say. But he never told me he had a close friend named Cole. I guess he forgot with all this things in his mind. I look out the window and see the waves are roaring across the beach as if it were tearing it apart. _So this is a hurricane. _After Annie and I became good friends she had told me about these things called hurricanes. They didn't seem scary at first when she told me about them but now they are terrifying.

"Hey are you alright?" Cole says.

"Peeta tried to kill me today, but he didn't mean it. None of this is his fault; it's the tracker jacker venom that does this to him." I say sniffing. I realized being pregnant messes with your hormones.

"Annie told me about that, I felt so terribly bad I wanted to go and be there for you two. Even if I don't know you very well." Cole says sympathetically. It's getting dark out with the clouds and the storm. Cole tells me I should get some sleep while I can but I don't want to. He has done enough for me but he insists I get some rest for the next morning.

**A/N: Didn't expect that did ya? I hope this makes up for the time I didn't update. Follow my Instagram account thehungergames_fanposts** **pretty please I need more ideas for future chapters. Thank you so much!**


End file.
